


A Fine Line

by Lady_Fenharel



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Death, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Derogatory Language, Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nazis, Post Season 1, Season 1, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Ish, Spoilers, Travis is His Own Warning, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenharel/pseuds/Lady_Fenharel
Summary: What would happen if The Colonel targeted Jonah after Ruth’s death in order to get to Meyer? What would happen if Travis was ordered to get close to him? A fucked up relationship that’s what.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Travis Leich
Comments: 43
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandoms needs so much for recognition and this particular pairing. Though this chapter is more a beginning, a teaser if you will!

“Travis, Travis, Travis!” 

He never thought his name could sound so good coming from filth like Jonah, but hearing it moaned like a sacred prayer did something to him. It made a traitorous stab of heat curl in the pit of his stomach, made him clasp his teeth down on the junction of Jonah’s neck and shoulder to satisfy some primal urge to mark the younger boy, to posses him. 

Instead of wincing and flinching away though Jonah arches into him, winding long fingers into his hair and pulling Travis’ ear down to his plush pink lips. 

“Harder.” Was demanded hotly in his ear. 

He should feel the fires of rage stocking in his belly at being ordered around by an inferior Jüdin. But no, his own body betrays him because all he feels is that wicked heat again swirling and building until he complies and grabs the younger man’s legs, hiking them up and over his shoulders as he practically bends Jonah in two. 

But the boy doesn’t complain. No, he rewards Travis with another obscene moan and gasp of his name that makes him growl and pound into him harder. 

When he was first informed of this particular mission by The Colonel he protested and he argued. Such insubordination wasn’t common with him but to act like a fag and with a Jew. It was disgusting, it was beneath him, or so he thought. She had told him they needed someone on the inside, someone professional and with his skills of infiltration. He had to be the boy’s rock, earn his affection, his attraction, his love and most importantly his trust. 

Well, he was half way there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first encounter ...ish. There’s a few ways I have in mind for this to go afterwards!

* * *

Travis had been given a very ...detailed file on Jonah from his ( _ The Colonel’s _ ) intelligence network. He knew the kid’s age, his date of birth, his height, what he looked like, where he lived, his interests, even what he had for fucking breakfast that morning, but most importantly he knew where the Jonah would be that night.

That’s how Travis Leich, assumed Aryan race and all around perfect Nazi candidate ended up in a gay club scouting out crowds of effeminate men for a 19 year old boy who was no doubt trying to peddle drugs to the crowds of pansies.

The G Lounge was a tastefully decorated nightclub with modern furniture, a decent sized dance floor and huge, open windows facing 19th Street. But to Travis it was a seedy, dank little den for cowardly men of a certain...perverted, disgusting persuasion to hide and act out their vile fantasies.

‘Fags.’ Travis’ mind supplied helpfully as he glared away another would be suitor coming towards him. That was the 5th one in an hour.

Travis supposed the fairies couldn’t really help themselves when it came to him. He  was  perfect after all, he was part of the master race. Standing tall with his dirty blonde hair slicked back to perfection, red satin shirt fitted and unbuttoned fo show only the slightest amount of skin, faded grey boot-cut jeans hugged his hips. He needed to be casual but attractive, enough to catch the little Jew’s eye but not enough to seem out of place.

Speaking of out of place...

Travis scanned the crowded room and his eyes found Jonah almost immediately. The boy, (because that’s what he was, a 19 year old little whelp) that stood in the corner of the room in a crumpled dark polo shirt and a second hand pair of loafers looked about as comfortable as Travis felt.

He’d just arrived but Jonah pushed his awkwardness aside and started conversing with the crowds of gyrating men, alternating his approach of trying to get them to buy some piss poor quality illicit substance and trying to fend off their unwanted advances. Travis watches this go on for a full 20 minutes before the boy leaves his two friends (a fat inbred looking kid and ...a  _ negro _ ) to negotiate prices with the handful of customers they’ve actually managed to round up.

Jonah slinks off to a a little both that he and his minions seemed to have claimed as their own just across from the bar, but he’s not alone. An older man (fat, balding, middle aged, most likely too drunk to realistically consider his chances with Jonah) has followed the little Jew to his table and surprisingly enough he doesn’t seem interested in the second rate drugs the boy is peddling. No he’s leering, beady little eyes roaming Jonah’s body as he presses up against the younger male. Jonah has sunk into his seat in an attempt to get away from the land whale but the fat fuck won’t take ‘no’ for an answer it seems.

‘Show time.’

Steeling his expression Travis navigated his way over to Jonah’s booth, quickly slipping down and seating himself in the free space on the other side of the boy.

Lowering his voice an octave he slipped his arm around Jonah’s waist. “Everything alright here, baby?” Travis asks, pulling Jonah close against his side. 

Jonah’s reaction was almost laughable. He froze, still as a statue, eyes widening comically as he started to stutter and turn a pretty shade of pink.

“I-uh...wh-” Jonah sputtered, glancing between Travis and the burly male in front of him. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

“Who the fuck are you, man?” ‘Burly’ demanded, eyeing Travis warily.

Pulling Jonah half way onto his lap and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder Travis grinned.“I’m his boyfriend,” He answered simply, gently brushing his lips against Jonah’s cheek. The boy let out an undignified squeak, (which he would later say was  nothing of the sort) either from being manhandled or the term ‘boyfriend’ Travis didn’t know. “So, the question here is: who the  _ fuck  _ are  **_ you _ ** ?”

Travis raised an eyebrow and watched Burly squirm under his glare. It seemed the fat pansy was torn between flicking his eyes around the room and to Jonah, who had gone deathly quiet and a lovely shade of red to boot at this point.

“Fucking tease,” Burly finally hissed, waddling away from the table and stomping over to the bar to drown his sorrows no doubt.

Deciding that Burly wouldn’t be a problem anymore Travis turned his attention to Jonah.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, loosening his grip on Jonah but keeping him near. He didn’t want to scare him off but he did want to make an impression.

From this close he could take in the boy’s features. High cheek bones, long, dark lashes framing pretty blue eyes, plush pink lips. The kid was....attractive (For a Jew) and probably a magnet for every fairy in this joint.

“Uh...yeah, yeah, I’m fine...thanks?” Jonah’s ramble broke Travis out of his musings. He looked nervous, like he didn’t know what to do or how to react to a strange male wrapped up in his personal space.

“Burly over there is still staring at us you know,” Travis commented lightly, nodding to the tub of lard simmering angrily at the end of the bar just across from them. 

Jonah’s lips quirked up to form a small smile, forgetting his awkwardness at their closeness in favour of quickly flicking his gaze over to Burly and then back to Travis.

“Burly?” The boy chuffed in amusement, Travis mirrored his smile.

‘Emotions are so easy to fake.’

“Let’s give him something to stare at, hm?” Travis all but purred, glancing down to Jonah’s lips as he leaned forward ever so slowly. “Unless you want him to come back once he realises you’re ....available?”

He had to do this slowly, but with intent. The kid needed his ego puffed, add in a little bit of bravado and the threat of tubby over there and Jonah might just be on the hook. So he tilts his head slightly to the left and leans in slowly, giving Jonah the chance to pull away if he wanted.

But surprisingly he didn’t, be it the ever present fatty at the bar or shock travis didn’t care. His lips brushed Jonah’s lightly and after a moment’s hesitation it was Jonah who practically crushed their mouths together. The kid’s inexperience was obvious in the clumsy way he kissed, or maybe it was nerves, nevertheless it was Travis who slipped one hand up Jonah’s side and into his hair in order to angle his head more appropriately.

Travis relished the startled gasp when he bit Jonah’s bottom lip, soothing the bite with his tongue straight after before using the boy’s shock to his advantage and slipping the appendage inside Jonah’s mouth. He expected Jonah to roll over, let him lead, but the moment their tongues met Jonah was alive and gripping onto the front of his shirt as he all but battled Travis for dominance. What he lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm it seemed - but he was most definitely not going to win this.

‘Oh no, no little Jew.’

Travis’ free hand skimmed down Jonah’s lower back and into the back pocket of his jeans, giving his ass a firm squeeze. The boy yelped in surprise and arched into Travis’ chest, making it very easy for the older boy to pull Jonah up until he was straddling his lap.

“That’s much better.” He murmured against Jonah’s lips and resumed their kiss.

A needy little whimper left the boy’s mouth as Travis’ hand left the back of Jonah’s head to rest on his hip, his thumb slipping under the end of Jonah’s shirt and gently brushing the soft skin there. He could feel Jonah’s arms linking around his neck, hands moving up into his hair as the boy pressed closer.

Travis broke the kiss suddenly, pressing little kisses to Jonah’s neck before biting lightly at the junction of his shoulder.

“Ah!” The boy gasped and gripped his hair tighter as he ground his hips up against Jonah’s, teenagers were so easy to get a rise out of...literally.

“I’m Travis by the way,” Travis pressed a quick kiss below his ear before nipping the lobe.

“Jonah.” Was the gasped reply as the kid used his grip on his hair to pull Travis away from his ear and back to his lips.

A surprised growl was ripped from Travis’ throat as he hadn’t expected that, bossy little insect, but that only seemed to spur Jonah on, the boy’s hips thrusting insistently down to his until Travis was grinding up against him. Just as Travis slipped his hand under Jonah’s shirt, splaying his hand over quivering muscles, a cough broke the two out of their haze.

Travis mustered up his deadliest glare at Jonah’s two idiot friends. Couldn’t they see he was  busy ?

“H-hey guys,” Jonah coughed, turning his head to face his friends. “Did we off load a lot of merchandise?”

“How about we talk about  _ you _ ‘offloading’  _ your _ merchandise onto this dude, J?” The negro sassed, raising an eyebrow at Travis.

And that was how Travis found himself in a gay club, explaining to a fat degenerate and a negro why he was groping their Jew friend in public.

Hitler give him strength this had to be someone’s idea of a very bad fucking joke....

———————————————————


End file.
